The present invention relates generally to farm machinery. More specifically, the present invention relates to a harvesting machine having an articulated body, two pairs of tires, and a tree shaker head.
Harvesting of nuts, and stone fruits, is a specialized art, as practiced by the prior art. Orchards consist of rows of spaced-apart trees having branches overhanging aisles between the tree rows. The overhanging branches form a tree canopy. This orchard environment requires that a harvesting machine fit under the tree canopy in harvesting the nuts.
The actual harvesting method includes the steps of maneuvering the harvesting machine to the base of each tree. A special tree shaking attachment, referred to as a shaker head, is secured about a trunk or a large branch of the tree to be harvested. After securing the shaking head, the shaker head is operated to shake the tree rapidly. This rapid shaking causes the nuts, or fruits, to fall to the ground. Subsequent sweeping operations gather the nuts. A harvesting pace for almonds varies depending upon individual preferences and procedures but can be as many as about six trees per minute. The harvesting machine is also operated in reverse, so that it does not run over nuts shaken to the ground.
Due to the rapid harvesting pace and the maneuvering requirements, the prior art has developed a specialized harvesting machine. Conventionally, for an almond orchard, for example, a tri-wheeled harvesting machine includes an integral tree shaker head. The harvesting machine provides a single, steerable wheel at the back of the machine and a pair of wheels at the front for stability of the shaker head. The shaker head is boom-mounted, allowing the shaker head to be raised and positioned for large branches high above the ground. The tri-wheel harvesting vehicle has been the preferred harvesting vehicle. It offers the low clearance height, visibility and maneuverability required for operation within an orchard. These vehicles typically offer about one hundred horsepower to maneuver and operate the shaker head.
A disadvantage of these vehicles is there specialization. Harvesting season is only of limited duration, a relatively small percentage of a total amount of time orchard equipment is operated in the orchard. Many of the vehicles used in the orchard are specialized, requiring a significant capital outlay for equipment which must sit idle when the tasks of the orchard do not match the particular task the vehicle was designed for. That is, after the almonds are harvested, the harvesting machines are parked until next year's harvesting season. The orchard grower must purchase other equipment for other tasks.
People have tried to find other orchard uses for the otherwise idle harvesting machines, but the specialization prevents the prior art harvester from performing effectively any tasks except harvesting. Similarly, orchard growers have developed other specialized machines for various other orchard tasks. This specialization results in much invested capital sitting idle during a harvesting period requiring tasks for which it was not designed.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a harvesting machine capable of performing the rapid tree and limb shaking procedures, while having an ability to function in the orchard or farm during non-harvesting operations without sacrifice to production speed or capabilities in either harvest or non-harvest operations.